


Fire

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Desire, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hope, Love, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Max contemplates the nature of her relationship with Anne.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BS Rarepair Week 2019

The lamp on the bureau has burned down slowly. The fire in the grate is still bright though. Max has been watching it for several minutes as the logs shift and crackle. The room is filled with a soft golden light. They’ve long since finished the wine and Anne is sprawled across the bed, eyes half closed. Her breath is even, her breasts swaying in time with it, face half turned to the shadows in the room she drifts towards sleep.

The fire keeps drawing Max’s eye. She’s always associated fire with home. Having a place of your own, where you could cook and keep warm and find some comfort. It’s not always a comfort though. It could be used as a weapon. It was dangerous, but that wasn’t all it was. You had to know how to breathe into it and stir it to life and feed it and in return it would keep you warm. She’s well aware of all the fire has to offer, if you open the door to it, and welcome it into your hearth.

“Hmm?” Max blinks and looks at Anne who’s smiling at her. “What did you say?”

“I asked why you were looking at me like that?’

“Like what?” Max leans back against the pillows propped against the headboard. She often looks at Anne in secret wonderment. Why would today be any different?

Anne shakes her head a little. “I dunno. Like you’ve never seen me before.” She turns and crawls up alongside Max, leaning against her stomach. “I was only gone for two months this time. It wasn’t even that long.”

“I know.” Max murmurs. “I know.” She strokes Max’s hair. She knows what Anne was talking about. And yet, it felt like much longer. She missed Anne during each day.

The feeling gathers in her belly, hot in its wistfulness and hunger. That’s what it is. She once thought they wouldn’t reach this point that there would never be a moment like this between them again. That she wouldn’t be allowed to miss Anne and voice that missing.

But the first time Anne returned to her from a voyage, Max had known she had been given something truly special. She was the luckiest woman in Nassau. Maybe the world. She had been given a second chance at hope and love in the woman here, currently sequestered against her body.

“Max?”

She leans down and kisses Anne’s mouth.

Anne is her fire. Dangerous and warm, she brings comfort to Max’s life. It’s still the fire that warms her, heats her body and stirs her soul.

Anne is her home.


End file.
